


Procrastination - Christmas Dinner Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1204]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: McGee spilled his secret crush to Abby. Now, she's given him an ultimatum. Confess at Christmas Dinner at Ducky's house or she'll do it for him.





	Procrastination - Christmas Dinner Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jacie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/17/2002 for the word [procrastination](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/08/17/procrastination).
> 
> procrastination  
> To put off doing something, especially out of habitual carelessness or laziness.  
> To postpone or delay needlessly.
> 
> This is for the [Happy Holiday Challenge](https://ncis-https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/155018.html): Holiday Wishes 2018. Particularly Holiday Wish #3.

Tim gulped as he stared across the dinner table at Abby. Ducky had invited everyone over, which in and of itself wasn’t a problem. No the problem was Abby. 

He still wasn’t sure how she managed to weasel it out of him. Apparently, unlike most of his exes, Abby was the kind that wanted to know all about his crushes and relationships. He hadn’t meant to tell her about his feelings, which he had no intentions of ever acting on, but somehow they spilled out to Abby one night.

Now, he was in trouble. Abby had gotten tired of his moping and had told him in no uncertain terms that if he didn’t confess his love by the end of Christmas Dinner at Ducky’s that she would confess for him. His procrastination had known no bounds and now it was the Christmas Dinner and he still hadn’t revealed himself. 

He could tell Abby hadn’t forgotten and was more than eager to reveal his misguided feelings in the most humiliating way possible if he didn’t man up and do it himself. He no longer feared Gibbs’ rule 12 as Tony and Gibbs were together and had been for a while. No the problem was the person his feelings were for. Tim knew there was no way his feelings were returned and didn’t understand why Abby was so insistent that he announce himself.

He thought Abby was his friend. When she’d originally announced this ultimatum, he’d told her there was no way his feelings were returned. Abby had just cheerfully announced that he’d never know for sure if he didn’t ask. 

Tim couldn’t deny the truth of that statement, but he was still convinced he would be rejected. Even if the person he had a crush on didn’t reject him there were so many reasons that their relationship would not be accepted by society at large that Tim hadn’t wanted to chance it. Not only was he worried about rejection by his crush, but he worried that the team would reject their relationship even if his crush returned his feelings.

He could kind of understand Abby forcing the issue if she knew his feelings were returned, but he was pretty sure she didn’t actually know that. He couldn’t help wondering what her end goal was by forcing his hand tonight. Was she playing some kind of prank on him or was she really his friend?

One thing Tim knew for sure was that whatever happened tonight would change his friendship with Abby for better or worse and he was afraid it would be for worse. He already felt like he was on the outside looking in with the team sometimes because Tony and Gibbs were so close. He’d struggled to find his place on the team through two very strong females, Kate and Ziva, but had still felt relegated to the younger brother.

They had a new teammate, Bishop, but she still seemed to be picking things up faster than he did and he couldn’t help wondering if his place on the team could become in jeopardy due to his feelings. After all, there were always plenty of other computer experts to replace him. Replacing his crush would be a lot harder or so it seemed to him, at least.

Abby caught Tim’s eyes and tilted her head slightly to indicate his crush. Tim quickly shook his head. Abby tapped her arm where a watch would be.

Tim sighed and glared at Abby. He didn’t need the reminder, her threat was all he’d been able to think of throughout this entire meal. He had no idea what Ducky had served them as he’d been too preoccupied with his worries about revealing his crush tonight. 

He couldn’t even let himself think his crush’s name for fear that it would show on his face and his crush would notice. This sucked. Everyone was chatting and laughing and Tim should be too, but he couldn’t stop freaking out about telling his crush or Abby telling his crush for him. Neither prospect filled him with a good feeling. 

Unfortunately, for McGee his silence hadn’t gone unnoticed, “You ok, Tim?” 

“Uh huh.”

“Seriously, what’s wrong, my boy?” Ducky prodded when Tim’s response to Anthony was less than stellar.

Tony and Gibbs exchanged worried looks. They both felt super protective of Tim. Gibbs saw McGee as a son; Tony saw him as a younger brother and both of them looked after McGee in their own way.

“It’s nothing,” McGee stammered.

“Wow, Probie. I haven’t heard you stutter since your first few years on the team. Something must be really wrong.”

Tim shook his head. Taking a deep, calming breath, he announced as calmly as he could, “Really, Tony. It’s nothing.”

Abby snorted. 

Tony’s eyes narrowed at Abby. “Do you know something about this, Abbs?”

Abby’s eyes went wide and she covered her mouth. She shook her head no, but Tony didn’t buy it for a minute. 

Gibbs snarled and glared between Abby and McGee, “Does one of you want to tell us what’s going on?”

Abby gulped, she’d rarely had Gibbs’ full wrath leveled at her. McGee had gotten better with handling Gibbs’ wrath, but he still wasn’t the best at it. Abby put her head down on the table in an attempt to avoid Gibbs’ gaze.

McGee tried to hold out. He really did, but he still couldn’t hold out against that glare. He started babbling about his crush and Abby threatening to reveal it.

“Probie has a crush?” Tony couldn’t help teasing. “Who is it?”

McGee blushed. 

Ducky did his best to encourage McGee, “We’re all friends here, my boy. Your secret is safe with us.”

McGee took a deep breath trying to find his courage before finally turning to Ducky and meeting his eyes. The older gentleman was seated next to him and McGee grabbed his hand. “I never planned to admit to my feelings for you, Ducky. With the age difference, I didn’t figure I stood a chance. However, I’ve admired you for a long time and would love a chance to take you out on a date if that’s something you’d be interested in as well. I’ll understand if you’re not interested in me.”

“My dear boy, you have taken me by surprise. I had no idea you felt this way about me.”

McGee shrugged. “I’ve always been interested in you. At first, it was just the compelling stories that you always seem to have for any situation, but then as we’ve gotten closer these past few years it’s been more than that. I simply enjoy your company.”

Tony was exchanging looks with Abby as McGee spilled his feelings all over the place trying to find out how long she’d known and what she knew about it. The truth was Tony had a sneaking suspicion that Ducky actually returned McGee’s feelings. If he looked at Gibbs he would know for sure.

Ducky was still one of Gibbs’ oldest and best friends. Tony knew that Gibbs would know exactly what Ducky’s feelings were. Tony couldn’t help wondering if McGee was about to get his heart crushed or if Ducky would return his feelings. 

He had to admit he hadn’t noticed this crush of Probie’s. McGee had gotten better about hiding his feelings. Either that or it was easier for him to hide when they were serious.

Still, he felt pride blossoming in his chest at how McGee had improved. Before Tony’s tutelage there was no way McGee would have been able to be that smooth. Tony finally looked at Gibbs who just smiled back at Tony.

Tony knew immediately that Gibbs had already known about McGee’s feelings. Clearly, Tony still had some skills to learn from the master as he hadn’t noticed. Usually he would have, but apparently he’d missed the signs somehow. 

The silence at the other end of the table was concerning and Abby, Gibbs, and Tony all turned to face McGee and Ducky and see what was going on. They found the two lip locked. Apparently, Ducky was amenable.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the stocking stuffers for LJ that are not for me. I will eventually fulfill mine, but those will slide into the new year. *grin*
> 
> It's almost the end of 2018, better get your last 2018 prompts added to my collection quick if you want to prompt me for 2018. My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
